Cold Kiss
by Nakimochiku
Summary: the kiss was cold, meaingless. sess x inu. incest. light and fluffy. oneshot. rxr onegai. now showing the second chapter: Coming Back for More
1. Cold Kiss

COLD KISS

_hee hee. First inuyasha! I love I love! Review me pretty lovelies! It's been so long since I wrote one of these! Enjoy!_

Fighting was one of those things that grew tired over time. There was the adrenaline rush, the lust for power, and the victory. Eventually the novelty of battle wore off. Leaving Sesshoumaru bored.

There was the yearning for something else. Something that included physical contact. Something he needed. And the urge to find out what was driving him crazy.

Even though his boredom of violence was over whelming, he continued to fight. He fought Inuyasha more than anything. Battles with Inuyasha made his blood run hot, made his heart beat in his ears, made him want that physical contact.

This was one of those battles.

Inuyasha glared at him, was trash talking. But all of that seemed foolish, he just wanted to start fighting, he just wanted the physical contact.

They locked swords, across from each other, glaring the other down.

It was then sesshoumaru realized what it was he wanted. What it was that his blood was screaming at him for. He closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together.

It was cold. Passionless. Meaningless. But it calmed Sesshoumaru's blood. He couldn't hear anything but Inuyasha's fast breathing and gasping as he tried to grip what his brother had just done.

The kiss didn't heat up. It remained as it was. And when they broke away, inuyasha panting and blushing and wiping his mouth, it remained as it was. there was nothing more between them, nothing felt. Just physical contact that Sesshoumaru's body had been crying out for.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips, still picking up a hint of Inuyasha's taste. It was tangy. A cold tangy taste that satisfied his needs. He looked back at inuyasha, still feeling deaf. Inuyasha was yelling at him, probably something along the lines of 'what the hell was that for you bastard?!'

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Maybe your blood will grow hot too, Inuyasha." it was a cryptic answer at best. But it was the only way to explain. The only way to express why he had needed that so badly.

It was his experiment, to see exactly what Inuyasha did to him. What Inuyasha made him feel. That kissed that cooled him off, but made him want more.

Such power Inuyasha held over his soul.

Nothing lay between them. It was nothing more than a kiss. It was cold and passionless. It was meaningless as well. It made Sesshoumaru want more.

Maybe he would come back for another.

OWARI

_so, what do you think? I'm quite proud of it actually. For now I am just dipping my toes into the water, to see what people think. If you like please reveiw, or else there won't be anymore!_

_Sesshoumaru: if you asked me I'd tell you inuyasha was sweet._

_Inuyasha: how would you know?!_

_(Smirk) oh trust me...he knows. RXR ONEGAI!_


	2. Coming Back for More

COMING BACK FOR MORE

_because a couple of people said they wanted more chapters. May you note that this is not a long story, at most it will only have one more chapter, so please do not ask for anymore. That said, enjoy the story!_

Sesshoumaru did not consider himself greedy. He took what he needed, nothing more nothing less. At least, this remained true as long as it didn't include Inuyasha.

Inuyasha always made him want more and more. Inuyasha made him glutenous, uncontrollably hungry. Every taste of Inuyasha that he got made in crave more. He always felt that inuyasha would destroy him.

Sesshoumaru found that he was always needing Inuyasha's tangy taste. His blood boiled, his body screamed, when Inuyasha was not beside him. Those cold kisses that were passionless, that Inuyasha didn't understand but still allowed.

Every part of Inuyasha made him hot, made his skin feel too tight, made his clothes feel too itchy. He wanted to own and taste every bit of Inuyasha's skin, and he couldn't understand why. It was obvious enough that he wanted to cool his raging blood, but why else?

His hunger could not be calmed. He was always coming back for more. He was always wanting and needing and desiring more. More and more and more. It was the only word he knew, when it came to Inuyasha.

More is not always a good thing. More can destroy. And even as those thoughts run through Sesshoumaru's mind, he always found himself going back.

Sesshoumaru roughly shoved his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth, not waiting for permission, not waiting for anything. If he had to wait, he'd go insane. Inuyasha groaned and pushed him away.

"What's up with you?! You're always being so forceful!" Everything else that Inuyasha was saying was blocked out, that deaf feeling taking Sesshoumaru over. He just wanted to get what he needed and nothing more. He was trying not to be greedy.

"Your blood hasn't warmed yet, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru replied. Another cryptic answer, more useless words. All he wanted, all he needed were those calming cold kisses. He went down for another, pinning Inuyasha to his body. His skin felt tight. And he wanted more, so much more. But being greedy is not sophisticated. Passionless pointless cold. But they felt so good.

Greedy was something sesshoumaru tried not to be. Greedy was dangerous. Inuyasha was the only thing that could make him want. Inuyasha made him come back for seconds over and over. More and more was all he ever thought of. That tangy taste that seemed to be permanently stamped on his tongue, forever teasing him. Making him think of the real thing.

Inuyasha made him crave, made him desire, made his clothes feel itchy. And it seemed that the only way he could calm his nerves was by being rough, by taking what he wanted using force. Because he just **had** to have Inuyasha. Just had to taste him and touch him and kiss him. Just had to come back for more and more, until there was nothing left.

Greed is an ugly trait. Greed was something Sesshoumaru tried not to incorporate within himself.

He pushed inuyasha against a wall, kissing him deeper, trying to take whatever he could.

But somehow, how always found himself coming back for more.

OWARI!

_Hee hee. If you want another, tell me, but I hope you know that's all you're gonna get afterwards. Anyway. This can be a stand alone oneshot. Here you go, another for this._

_Sesshoumaru: I'm not greedy!_

_I didn't say you were. RXR ONEGAI!_


End file.
